This invention relates generally to product design, production and service and, more particularly, to error proofing processes associated with product design, production and service.
Error proofing methodologies have been documented by manufacturers and academic institutions. Such methodologies are used, for example, in product design to ensure that a final product meets a pre-defined specification, as well as in assembly processes. However, there is no known system for easily documenting, cataloging, and distributing proven error proofing techniques in a rapid and reliable manner.
An electronic mail based repository of text descriptions of candidate error proofing techniques is known. The error proofing techniques identified in the repository, however, are not necessarily proven, nor is the repository configured for rapid and reliable cataloging and distribution of information related to such techniques.